stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Ongerepte natuur: stammenoorlogen
Ongerepte Natuur: Stammenoorlogen is een avonturenroman van Eliah Gréco uit 2010. Het boek is een onderdeel van de befaamde Ongerepte Natuur-reeks, de succesvolste boekenserie die Libertas tot op heden heeft gekend. Het boek is het vervolg op het immens populaire Ongerepte Natuur: Vier Vreemdelingen, waarin voor het eerst wordt kennisgemaakt met de vier vreemdelingen die in de Eskimostam worden opgenomen en er uiteindelijk volwaardige leden van worden en een belangrijke rol in het dagelijks leven der Eskimo's gaan vervullen. Het derde en laatste deel van de trilogie komt er in 2011 onder de titel Ongerepte Natuur: De Spoorlijn. Het verhaal speelt zich af vijf jaar na het einde van het eerste boek en vertelt van de verdere avonturen van de stam en haar leden. In dit verhaal komt onze stam in aanraking met een andere stam, een stam die zich vrij onverwachts vestigt in het gebied dat grenst aan het territorium van de eerste stam. Wanneer de jacht- en leefgebieden toch erg in elkaar beginnen over te lopen en de nieuwkomers onder leiding van een kwaadaardige vorst niet veel goeds in de zin blijken te hebben, lopen de spanningen al gauw hoog op. Actie lijdt tot reactie, en van het één komt het ander, met alle gevolgen van dien. Op de achterkant van het boek is dan ook de vraag te lezen: hoe zal het de Eskimo's vergaan als het lot hen nieuwe beproevingen en avonturen in de schoot werpt? Het boek is uitgeven door Goodwin Publishings en verkrijgbaar bij Libris en Lucanus. Verhaal Tijden van Droefenis en Voorspoed V'ijf lange jaren zijn verstreken en in die vijf jaren is er in het dorpje erg veel veranderd. Om te beginnen is de oude Kundjuk, tot groot verdriet van zijn liefhebbende familie en alle stamleden, twee jaar geleden overleden. De oude baas was al van vergevorderde leeftijd, maar hij was nog een kwieke en sterke man en vanwege zijn grote vitaliteit had men erop gerekend dat hij nog ouder zou worden, maar het heeft niet zo mogen zijn. Kundjuk heeft nog meegemaakt hoe zijn oudste kleindochter Hakaílan het leven schonk aan haar en N’lokirs eerste kind, een zoon genaamd Makejuk. De geboorte van zijn eerste achterkleinzoon had de oude en voorheen harde stamleider wat milder gestemd, en hij stierf een gelukkig en evenwichtig man. Hij werd niet lang overleefd door zijn weduwe Pametke, die zich na haar mans overlijden nog enkel in het zwart kleedde en nog geen week na zijn dood in een wak liep waar ze verdronk; het arme mens had haar hoofd er bepaald niet meer bij en dus was het een droeve week met twee begrafenissen kort na elkaar. Na het overlijden van het oude stamhoofd moest er een nieuw stamhoofd worden gekozen en zoals de tradities en gewoontes dit voorschreven moest het nieuwe stamhoofd de oudste levende nakomeling in mannelijke lijn van het vorige stamhoofd zijn. Ma'cjik nam dus het stokje over van wijlen zijn betreurde vader, en dat werd ook tijd want Ma'cjik naderde zelf ook al de vijftig en was zeker niet meer de jongste. De overgang van de heerschappij van vader op zoon verliep vloeiend, al was het voor iedereen wel wennen om na zoveel jaren ineens een nieuw stamhoofd te hebben. Er heerste grote verslagenheid onder de Eskimo's en dat was te merken, want de jagers en vissers kwamen ook met minder jachtbuit thuis dan voorheen. De nieuwe leider besloot dat het tijd was voor wat vrolijke afleiding en hij vond die in een trouwerij: het daaropvolgende huwelijksfeest zou de Eskimo's opvrolijken. Mantrussir, de jongere broeder van N'lokir had zojuist een oeros gedood en was hiermee een man geworden, en dus besloot Ma'cjik zijn nichtje Davna aan de jongeling uit te huwelijken. Davna was een bloedmooi meisje maar was zich hier helaas maar al te goed van bewust. Haar losbandige gedrag had Ma'jcik tot op heden binnen de familie kunnen houden, maar nu kwam het de nieuwe familie patriarch maar al te goed uit haar uit te huwelijken zodat hij niet langer voor haar verantwoordelijk was. Naar deze innerlijke beslommeringen van de stamleider konden zijn stamgenoten niet raden. Al waar zij aan dachten was aan het aanstaande feest, en het huwelijksfeest werd zoals gepland, een succes. Tijden van grote voorspoed braken aan in de stam toen er een ware geboortegolf plaatsvond en deze kinderen vrijwel allemaal gezond en sterk waren. N'lokir en zijn twee jongere broers waren met afstand veruit de beste jagers van de stam en de hoeveelheid vlees en vis die de stam aangevoerd kreeg konden de vrouwen en meisjes amper verwerken. Er konden nu grote voorraden voor de winter worden aangelegd, en hiermee kon al eerder worden begonnen dan voorheen verwacht werd zodat er meer tijd over bleef voor andere bezigheden. Ma'jcik, dat moet gezegd worden om de man eer aan te doen, was ambitieuzer en ondernemender dan zijn oude vader en voorganger was geweest en wilde graag een groep jagers erop uit sturen om nieuwe gebieden te ontdekken en eventueel handelsrelaties met andere stammen op te zetten. Voor deze expeditie was nu enkel nog een leider nodig, daar de jagers zich er al voor hadden aangemeld. Eigenlijk had hij zijn schoonzoon Vendrir met deze taak willen belasten, maar Vendrir was recentelijk door een beer verwond en bovendien vond de stamleider hem niet capabel en sterk genoeg. De gerespecteerde N'lokir, een man die nu hoog in aanzien stond, werd daarom aangewezen als de leider van de expeditie, vooral ook omdat die het erg goed kon vinden met de andere jagers. 400px ''... En dus was het een droeve week met twee begrafenissen kort na elkaar. De Expeditie 'D'e expeditie bestaat uit twaalf dappere mannen van onbesproken gedrag, die zich in de voorafgaande jaren door hun daden en hun talenten hebben onderscheiden. Zes van hen zijn jagers, en zes van hen zijn vissers. Ze reizen per slede, en hebben voldoende voedsel bij zich voor ten minste een een week, vooral bestaande uit gedroogd zeehondenvlees en gepekeld jachtvlees en vis. Dit is voor noodgevallen bedoeld en erg lang houdbaar; de jagers en vissers gaan ervan uit tijdens hun reis geregeld een vers maaltje uit de vrije natuur te kunnen verschalken. De groep mannen vertrekt vol goede moed, en N'lokir gaat voorop, het konvooi leidend in westelijke richting. De eerste week levert niets op, maar de tweede week levert enkele spectaculaire uitzichten op over de uitgestrekte witte vlakten en boomtoppen, wanneer de jagers een aantal heuvels moeten oversteken en vandaar uit een fenomenaal uitzicht hebben over de Siberische toendra. Met name de ondergaande zon, bloedrood glooiend aan de horizon, maakt een diepe indruk op de mannen. N'lokir raakt er tot tranen toe van geroerd en herinnerd zich de woorden van zijn overleden moeder of God die alles heeft gemaakt dat op de aarde schoon en fijn is. Voor zulk iets moois, bedenkt N'lokir, moet Hij wel verantwoordelijk zijn. De tweede week van de expeditie gaat over in de derde en dan pas lijkt er schot te komen in de expeditie: één der jagers, Vendrir, schoonzoon van de stamleider, treft menselijke voetsporen aan in de sneeuw voor hen, die eveneens in westelijke richting lopen! Toevallig net in de richting als in welke het gezelschap trekt, hetgeen de jagers uitstekend uitkomt. Eindelijk lijkt de hele onderneming haar vruchten af te werpen, en N'lokir schenkt Vendrir uit dankbaarheid een groot stuk gepekeld rendiervlees. Vendrir eet het zwijgend op; hij is nog altijd verbolgen over het feit dat zijn schoonvader de nieuwkomer verkoos over hem, zijn eigen schoonzoon en vader van zijn enig kleinkind! De man laat niets weten van deze gevoelens, maar diep van binnen ziet hij de expeditieleider als een ijdele, omhooggevallen parvenu. De expeditie trekt vlug verder in westelijke richting, de voetsporen in de sneeuw volgend. Na een halve dag trekken stuitten ze op de restanten van een iglo, een provisorisch geval dat snel in elkaar is geflanst en daarna halsoverkop verlaten. Na lang zoeken vinden de jagers wederom een spoor; ditmaal zijn het vier lange, on-onderbroken strepen die door de sneeuw zijn getrokken. Deze herkennen de ervaren spoorzoekers meteen als de sporen van een hondenslede, en het geluk lacht de jagers toe: de sporen zijn nog nagenoeg vers! Deze nieuwe en veelbelovende sporen volgende komen de jagers spoedig hun doelwit op het spoor: na ruim twee uur achtereen hun honden tot het uiterste te hebben gedreven, zien ze aan de horizon een zwarte stip. Naarmate de jagers die naderen, zien ze verscheidene figuren voor hen bewegen en rondlopen. Na hen dicht genoeg te zijn genaderd komen ze tot de ontdekking dat het mensen zijn, een andere Eskimostam wel te verstaan! Wanneer de expeditieleden de mensen voor hen dicht genoeg zijn genaderd om door hen te worden opgemerkt, gooit N'lokir zijn handen omhoog in een gebaar van "wij komen in vrede". De anderen volgen vervolgens zijn voorbeeld en maakten hetzelfde gebaar; de mannen voor hen begrepen het en leken zichtbaar opgelucht. N'lokir sprong soepeltjes van zijn slede af, lijnde de honden af en sprong op de eerste van de vreemdelingen af. Hartelijk schudde de jonge jager de oudste en best geklede van de anderen de hand; dat scheen hem de leider te zijn, en dit vermoeden bleek juist. Na een kort gesprek bleek dat deze mannen afkomstig waren van een andere stam en dat zij, net als de jagers van N'lokir, door hun stamoudsten waren weggezonden om nieuwe gebieden te vinden. Hun doel was niet het opbouwen van handelsrelaties, maar het verplaatsen van de gehele stam naar een gebied met meer eten en meer mogelijkheden voor visserij. In zijn enthousiasme vertelden de jagers hun nieuwe vrienden over hun eigen woonplaats en de grote hoeveelheid voedsel er te halen viel. De vreemdelingen leken hier wel oren naar te hebben, maar vertrokken kort na dit gesprek in westelijke richting. Onze dappere jagers werd in niet te misverstane bewoordingen duidelijk gemaakt dat een bezoek niet op prijs zou worden gesteld, en N'lokir besloot terug naar huis te keren; de expeditie had weliswaar weinig vruchten afgeworpen maar had lang genoeg geduurd en ze wilden voor het einde van de maand weer thuis zijn. 400px De expeditie trekt vlug verder in westelijke richting, de voetsporen in de sneeuw volgend. De Beslissingen van Ma'cjik 'D'e jagers en vissers aanvaarden de lange reis huiswaarts en deze verloopt voorspoedig. Binnen twee weken zijn zij weer in het dorp en worden door hun familieleden en stamgenoten uitbundig begroet en verwelkomd. Ma'cjik nodigt N'lokir en Vendrir uit in zijn nieuwe woning, een groot houten gebouw waarvan de bouw begon ten tijde van de expeditie en die nu nagenoeg voltooid is. Hij vraagt naar de resultaten van de reis en is tevreden met de ontdekking van een andere stam, en teleurgesteld om te horen dat de stam niet open stond voor verdere toenaderingspogingen van hun kant. De stamleider schenkt zijn onverdeelde aandacht aan N'lokir en negeert schoonzoon Vendrir volslagen, tot diens grote woede en teleurstelling. Met een kort handgebaar stuurt hij de norse man weg, om vervolgens een pijp te roken met N'lokir gevuld met de tabakvoorraad die Kundjuk hem heeft nagelaten. Dit is een grote eer, en betekent dat er belangrijke zaken zullen worden besproken. Dit vermoeden van de jonge jager blijft juist, want het stamhoofd draagt hem op om toe te zien op de bouw van diverse houten woningen voor de leden van Ma'cjiks familie. Als die hen bevallen zullen de komende maanden worden gebruikt om alle iglo's te vervangen door houten woningen en gebouwen. De wintervoorraad is al ruim genoeg om de ijzige maanden door te komen en de helft van de jagers en de vissers zullen worden opgedragen om hout te hakken in de bossen om zodoende voldoende hout te vergaren voor dit ambitieuze project. N'lokir krijgt tevens te horen dat zijn broeder Mantrussir één der opzichters mag worden, en dit nieuws verheugd hem. Eenmaal thuis verteld de jonge jager het goede nieuws aan zijn lieve vrouw Nakailán, die hem in een vlaag van uitbundige vreugde om de hals vliegt. Ze verteld hem dat haar oom hiermee N'lokir tot zijn rechterhand heeft gemaakt, en hem daarmee tegen de traditie in boven zijn eigen zonen en schoonzoon stelt. Veel van de oudere stamleden zijn niet blij met de beslissingen van Ma'cjik, die hiermee breekt met vele oude tradities volgens welke de stam al generaties lang leeft. Ze respecteren de broers N'lokir en Mantrussir, maar vinden het een kwade zaak dat teveel macht wordt overgedragen aan nieuw bloed; dergelijke belangrijke posities moeten binnen de familie blijven. Na een dag lang hard werken in de bossen keren de bouwploegen huiswaarts met hun gekapte hout op sledes achter zich aan gesleept. Plotseling zien zij bij een kampvuur twee gedaantes; een man en een vrouw die hartstochtelijk de liefde bedrijven. De houthakkers beginnen allemaal te joelen en te fluiten, maar Mantrussir kijkt ontzet; hij herkent in de vrouw zijn Davna! De man, betrapt, springt overeind en hijst zijn wollen broek, al rennend. Echter Mantrussir op zijn lange benen is sneller en grijpt de man bij zijn haren. Hij smijt zijn vijand op de grond en draait het hoofd naar zich toe, en kijkt dan recht in het gezicht van Vendrir. Die kijkt schuldig en beschaamd, en smeekt Mantrussir om vergeving, maar die slaat de vreemdeling met een eind hout bewusteloos. Vervolgens gooit hij Vendrir op een slee hout en zet Davna ernaast, haar toebijtend dat hij "met haar zo wel afrekent". Eenmaal in het dorp wordt de kwestie voorgelegd aan Ma'cjik, die woedend is. Conform de traditie worden de overspeligen Vendrir en Davna, ondanks hun banden met zijn familie, verbannen uit de stam op straffe des doods. Hun hoofdhaar wordt aan één kant kaalgeknipt zodat iedereen hun schande kan herkennen, en dan worden ze verstoten. Ze verdwijnen in de nacht, ogenschijnlijk om nimmer weer terug te worden gezien. 400px ... Het stamhoofd draagt hem op om toe te zien op de bouw van diverse houten woningen... In het Spoor van de Vijand 'T'ien jaar verstrijken, en van Vendrir en Davna ontbreekt ieder spoor. Alle iglo's zijn vervangen door houten woningen en de stam is flink uitgebreid. Mantrussir is hertrouwd en heeft een gezin gesticht met een derde dochter van Ílen; N'lokir is inmiddels de vader van vijf kinderen, twee zonen en drie dochters. Ook hun jongere broeder Handamen is nu getrouwd en heeft zich ontwikkeld tot een kundige vissers en een uitstekende houthakker met een grote lichamelijke kracht. Hun jongere zuster is uitgegroeid tot een knappe jonge vrouw met blonde krullen en diepblauwe ogen, en zij heeft zich verloofd met een jongere broer van Vendrir, een goede en verstandige man van onbesproken gedrag. De stam is flink uitgebreid en het dorp is groter en mooier dan ooit tevoren. De oude Ma'cjik nadert inmiddels de zestig en het zware leven op de toendra heeft zijn tol op hem geëist. Hij is nu een oude grijsaard geworden met een doorleefd gelaat en droevige ogen waarover zijn borstelige wenkbrauwen heen hangen; de schande die Davna en Vendrir over zijn familie hebben uitgeroepen is de oude man nooit helemaal te boven gekomen. N'lokir heeft veel taken van het stamhoofd overgenomen en heeft feitelijk de zeggenschap over alle belangrijke beslissingen die in het dorp moeten worden genomen. De zonen van de stamleider hebben er geen problemen mee; ze hebben groot respect voor de grote blonde jager en kennen de verhalen die er worden verteld over zijn gevecht met de wolf en de expeditie die hij met succes aflegde, tien jaar terug. De laatste tijd komt het steeds vaker voor, dat de jagers en vissers thuiskomen zonder iets gevangen te hebben. Ze komen thuis met verhalen van menselijke sporen, maar N'lokir noemt hen dwazen en zegt dat dit onmogelijk is, ze moeten volgens hem in rondjes hebben gelopen en het zouden hun eigen sporen zijn geweest die ze tegenkwamen. Vooralsnog nemen de jagers genoegen met deze verklaring, maar dat houd al gauw op wanneer ze ontdekken dat er pijlpunten in de grond liggen en de sporen van skies en sledes die vanuit een heel andere richting komen dan die vanwaaruit zij zelf kwamen. Dan enkele weken later, komen de jagers thuis met de gezichten rood van woede en één der hunnen gewond op een slede gelegen. Ze zijn beschoten, met pijl en boog! En Ughlik is getroffen in de borst door een pijl. Of ze de schutters ook gezien hebben, wil N'lokir weten. Ja, dat hebben ze zeker: het waren grote mannen in grijze, grauwe dierenvellen en zij hadden hun gezichten beschilderd teneinde niet te worden herkend. De jagers hadden de achtervolging in hun verbijstering pas te laat ingezet en de schutters waren ontkomen, maar wel werd een dood en half gevild hert aangetroffen. Het waren ook jagers geweest, jagers die het lef hadden gehad om in hún gebied hun slag te slaan, en zich bij een confrontatie nog te verweren ook nog! De woede loopt hoog op en ook de oude Ma'cjik bemoeit zich ermee, en roept alle stamgenoten op om bijeen te komen in de grote woning van zijn familie waar zij een plan zullen opstellen. De gemoederen lopen hoog op, en er wordt geroepen om wraak. 400px De laatste tijd komt het steeds vaker voor, dat de jagers en vissers thuiskomen zonder iets gevangen te hebben. Bloedrode Sneeuw 'E'en strafexpeditie wordt uitgezonden. De jagers kleden zich aan voor de strijd; ze bewapenen zich met speren, pijlen en bogen en knuppels. Handamen, de sterkste man van de hele stam, draagt een enorme harpoen met zich mee, die hij over enorme afstanden met grote accuraatheid kan werpen. Vijftig man maken zich klaar voor de strijd, hun gezichten ingesmeerd met rode verf, de kleuren van oorlog en strijd en bedoeld om aan te geven dat de vijand weinig goeds te verwachten heeft. Te voet vertrekken de vijftig krijgers, razend en bloeddorstig, brullend om wraak. Ma'cjik gaat voorop, een sabel in de hand die hij ooit van een handelaar heeft gestolen. Hij draagt een tsaristisch uniform en hoofddeksel, en een wollen mantel. Zijn kromme rug is gerecht, en zijn gezicht heeft een uitdrukking van razernij. Na zo'n drie mijlen te hebben afgelegd komen ze een drietal jagers tegen; die merken de troep woedende krijgers pas te laat op. Handamen werpt zonder waarschuwing zijn harpoen en deze gaat dwars door de borst van de voorste jager heen en pint hem tegen een boom. Mantrussir werpt zijn speer en raakt de ander in diens dijbeen en Ma'cjik zet zijn sabel tegen de keel van de enige overgebleven jager, en zet het tegen diens keel. "En nu breng jij ons naar jouw stam toe," sist de oude krijger de doodsbange jongeman in het oor, en die gaat de troep met knikkende knieën voor, in zuidelijke richting. Na enkele uren komen de krijgers aan bij een open vlakte. Plotseling rent de gijzelaar naar voren en begint luid te brullen; achter de bomen komen ineens twintig vijandelijke krijgers tevoorschijn! Ze zijn in de val gelokt, zoveel is nu duidelijk. Ook blijkt wel dat de tegenstanders niet op vijftig man hadden gerekend; onze dapperen zijn in de meerderheid, maar zijn wel overdonderd door de plotselinge verschijning van een twintigtal met speren en knotsen bewapende vijandelijke jagers. Ma'cjik aarzelt echter geen moment en rent schreeuwend met geheven sabel op de vijand af, onbevreesd en verrassend snel voor zijn leeftijd. De anderen volgens, gesterkt door het zien van de moed van de oude man. Woest zwaaiend met zijn roestige oude sabel slaat de oude stamleider een bres in de lijnen van de vijand, die zich in een ronde formatie hebben opgesteld met hun speren voor zich uit gestoken. Handamen en zijn harpoen zaaien dood en verderf onder de vijand, terwijl Mantrussir en N'lokir en hun medejagers ook stevig huishouden met hun knuppels en speren. Na zijn harpoen te hebben geworpen gaat Handamen op de vuist met de grootste en sterkste Eskimo die de mannen ooit gezien hebben, en de blonde halfgod heeft het zichtbaar zwaar tegenover deze machtige vijand, al krijgt hij hem er uiteindelijk wel degelijk onder. Ma'cjik wil juist brullen dat de overwinning is behaald, als de jonge jager die hen in de val heeft willen lokken, plotseling naar voren schiet en de dertig centimeter degelijk Eskimostaal van zijn speerpunt met grote kracht door het borstbeen van de oude krijger jaagt. Mantrussir spring tussenbeide en doodt de moordenaar van zijn aangenomen vader, maar ziet dat die al niet meer te redden is. Rochelend en proestend zakt de oude krijger ineen, en wijst met zijn laatste krachten de eveneens toegesnelde N'lokir aan als zijn opvolger. "Jij... jij moet de stam behoeden voor onheil, en haar leiden tot aan jouw dood... zoon...", spreekt de oude man, haast fluisterend. De grote handen van de jagers grijpen N'lokir bij diens gezicht en hij zegt, schor: "Dat is... jouw taak! Vervul je lotsbestemming, red ons volk, jouw volk..." Dan geeft de oude man de geest, hij zakt ineen en de sneeuw kleurt rood van het bloed van de man die alles voor zijn stam en haar voortbestaan gegeven heeft. Vier krijgers zijn gedood, elf verwond en van de tegenstanders zal die avond niet één man huiswaarts keren. De lichamen van de vijand werden in een ondiep graf gelegd, hun wapens meegenomen. De eigen gevallenen werden meegenomen om in hun voorouderlijke graven te worden bijgezet. 400px ... de sneeuw kleurt rood van het bloed... De Wrede Koning 'H'et dorp van de vijand was groot. Grote huizen, gebouwd van hout en in rijtjes gezet met een grote netheid en gevoel voor stijl. Veruit het grootste huis van de hele stam behoorde toe aan de Grote Koning, de titel die de leider van deze stam zich had toebedeeld. Hij was tien jaar eerder plotseling komen opdagen met aan zijn zijde een knappe vrouw die de toekomst kon zien. De man had de stam binnengedrongen de stamleider gedood, en vervolgens de stam overgenomen en deze met twee andere nabijgelegen stammen verenigd in één grote stam wonend in drie afzonderlijke dorpjes, iets ongekend voor de begrippen der Siberische Eskimo's. Hij was met zijn stamgenoten westwaarts getrokken en woonde nu in een huis kasteel met een houten palissaden en bewakers bij de deur die voor hem bogen als een knipmes. Met zijn vrouw zetelde hij in een troon van beenderen en lagen zijn geringde handen op de leuningen, waarvan de uiteindes bestonden uit de schedels van zijn overwonnen vijanden. De wrede koning genoot een heidens ontzag onder zijn onderdanen, maar zij waren ook doodsbenauwd voor die angstaanjagende bleke man die daar in zijn troon zetelde. Het gerucht ging dat hij over magische krachten beschikte en die geruchten wakkerde hij, met al zijn sluwheid, juist meer aan om zijn onderdanen nog bevreesder te maken dan zij al waren. Zijn dienaar Nekimo, die het nieuws van de geleden nederlaag moest brengen, was dan ook doodsbang om zijn ontzagwekkende en onvoorstelbaar wrede vorst het slechte nieuws te moeten brengen. Bedeesd kwam de dienaar de zaal binnen, en de hoge, kille stem van de koning vroeg: "Wat voor nieuws brengt gij mij, Nekimo?", waarop deze van wel stak: "Welnu, weledele heer Vendrir..." Van de vijftig krijgers die vertrokken op hun strafexpeditie naar de vijandelijke stam keerden er uiteindelijk de volgende dag zesenveertig levend terug; vier doden droegen zij met zich mee en de mannen werden met algemeen geweeklaag begroet. Vrouwen vielen hun echtgenoten huilend in de armen en kersverse weduwes trokken zich de haren uit het hoofd van intens verdriet, kinderen hingen wenend aan hun moeders rokken en oude besjes rouwden om hun gestorven zonen. Allen waren bedroefd te vernemen dat het oude stamhoofd Ma'cjik in het harnas was gestorven na een leven lang in dienst van de stam. Groot was de opluchting en vreugde dat er in N'lokir een waardige opvolger en stamleider was gevonden; het was voor het eerst in lange tijd dat de stam een jonge leider had want de blonde jager was nog slechts vierendertig en was een zeer capabele man met een goede reputatie. Na de begrafenissen en de korte periode van rouw riep de grote baas zijn broeders bijeen voor een krijgsberaad; alle krijgers van de stam waren welkom, maar zij mochten ook hun vrouwen en hun kinderen meenemen: heel de stam moest horen wat hun nieuwe leider te vertellen had en aldus geschiedde. Staande op een grote stapel hout voor zijn nieuwe woning hield N'lokir een korte en krachtige toespraak waarin hij al zijn stamgenoten zijn plannen en ideeën duidelijk maakte. Korte tijd stond de nieuwe heer en meester van hen allen daar, peinzend door zijn lange blonde baard woelend en met zijn gebruinde voorhoofd in diepe denkrimpels gefronst. Toen begon hij te spreken, en vertelde dat hij te maken had met een ongekend machtige vijand die het kon riskeren twintig man in het veld te brengen om te strijden zonder problemen en die over een groot grondgebied moest beschikken. Deze nieuwe vijand, hen onbekend, moest over een buitengewoon groot territorium beschikken en uitzonderlijk moeilijk te verslaan zijn. Het was daarom zijn plan voortaan in zuidelijke richting uit jagen te gaan, om te vermijden hen tegen het lijf te lopen. Ook de houthakkerij en visserij zou ten zuiden van het dorp worden verplaatst. Ondertussen zouden twee jagers zich uitdossen in de buitgemaakte kledij van de gevallen vijanden en zo vermomd proberen te infiltreren in het kamp van vijand en informatie door te spelen aan hem, N'lokir, zodat hij daarop zijn plannen kon baseren en zijn strategieën kon uitstippelen. Dit gezegd hebbende slaakte de jonge leider een diepe zucht: er was werk aan de winkel! Zijn stamgenoten voelden zich gerustgesteld; zij vertrouwden het stamhoofd blindelings en waren vol adoratie voor hem en de zijnen. 400px De wrede koning genoot een heidens ontzag onder zijn onderdanen... Het gerucht ging dat hij over magische krachten beschikte... De Geheime Missie 'T'wee krijgers werden uitgekozen voor de geheime missie waarover N'lokir had gesproken. Ten eerste koos hij Mantrussir uit, de meest verstandige van zijn broeders en lang niet zo'n opvallende verschijning als de boomlange Handamen. Als tweede koos hij zijn eigen oudste zoon uit, de zestienjarige Makejuk, die een ervaren spoorzoeker was en in de korte tijd die hij nu tussen de jagers leefde al meer dan eens had bewezen van onschatbare waarde voor de stam te zijn. Daar de jongen nog niet kans had gezien een oeros te doden gaf zijn vader hem met deze missie de kans zijn mannelijkheid te bewijzen, en op zulk een belangrijke en spannende missie te worden gestuurd met zijn oom was een geweldig avontuur voor de jongeman. Bij het ochtendgloren vertrok het vermomde tweetal per hondenslee (een fraai op de vijand buitgemaakt exemplaar) in zuidelijke richting, angstvallig de gangbare paden en wegen mijdend om de vijand koste wat het kost te ontlopen en te mijden. Na twee dagen reizen bereikten door duistere wouden en uitgestrekte witte sneeuwvlakten zij een grote open vlakte waarin een groot dorp, een stad bijna, was gebouwd. Er was een hoge houten palissade omheen gebouwd en er stonden torens: een nog nooit eerder vertoond fenomeen voor de twee Eskimo's. Eén grote centraal gelegen poort gaf toegang tot deze vestingstad, en midden daarin was één groot gebouw met torens gebouwd, een heus kasteel! Wetend dat ze van deze afstand makkelijk te zien waren lijnden zij hun honden af, voedden hen en liepen te voet naar de poort waar ze met een hoofdknikje van de bewakers werden binnengelaten. Eenmaal binnen liepen ze door langs diverse huizen tot ze op een pleintje aankwamen waar een markt was met diverse kraampjes. Hier raakten ze in gesprek met een knap meisje die Makejuk duidelijk wel zag zitten, ze stelde zich voor als Qutsi, en ze vertelde hen dat ze de dochter was van het vorige stamhoofd en een leven van weelde had geleid totdat een vreemdeling uit het Noorden haar vader had vermoord en de macht in de stam had gegrepen samen met zijn vrouw, een mooie maar wrede dame die zij nu als koningin moesten aanspreken - én behandelen. De koning was een ellendeling en een wreedaard, maar hij bracht zijn volk voorspoed en enkele van de krijgers die door hem grote rijkdom hadden verworven gingen voor de kille man door het vuur. Hij had twee kleinere stammen veroverd en verenigd onder één banier, en regeerde nu al tien jaar met ijzeren vuist over zijn rijk, waarin hij de koning was, de keizer en als een godheid werd gezien en aanbeden. Het meisje werd slecht behandeld door de nieuwe vorst, die de kinderen van de in zijn ogen zwakke voorganger verachte. Ze smeekte Makejuk en zijn oom haar met zich mee te nemen, en zij stemden daarin gaarne toe. De reis huiswaarts verliep voorspoedig en terwijl Matrussir de slede bestuurde zaten Qutsi en Makejuk elkaar voortdurend verliefd aan te staren, genietend van de mooie tocht, het spectaculaire landschap en elkaars aangename gezelschap. De reis duurde twee dagen en die vlogen werkelijk voorbij voor het gelukkige tweetal. Mantrussir keek geregeld achterom, vertederd door de gevoelens van zijn neef voor het lieve prinsesje die hen zo goed van dienst was geweest. Met het oog op de duivel die in haar stam troonde was het voor haar eigen bestwil waarschijnlijk ook het beste haar daar niet achter laten, en dat hadden de twee goede mannen ook nooit over hun hart kunnen verkrijgen. Thuis in het dorp volgde een warm onthaal en vervolgens kwamen zij te eten in het grote huis dat de familie van het stamhoofd, inmiddels N'lokir, toebehoorde. Qutsi vond het er aangenaam en gezellig, maar vond het eigenlijk maar een varkensstal vergeleken met het grote kasteel van háár vorst. Toen zij, hooghartig als ze toch ook was in haar grenzeloze naïviteit, dit zei, sprak N'lokir: "Het is waar, ons huis is klein, maar gebouwd met liefde zij aan zij met onze broeders. Ik heb geen onderdanen, slechts broeders en zusters van de stam. Uw koning heeft onderdanen, prinses, maar zij dienen hem vanwege de angst die zij voor hem voelen en niet vanwege het respect of de liefde die zij voor hem koesteren." Qutsi boog beschaamd het hoofd, blozend en beschaamd. N'lokir sloeg haar lachen een arm om de schouder en liet haar plaatsnemen aan tafel, waarna hijzelf plaats nam aan het hoofd. Het stamhoofd luisterde aandachtig naar de vertellingen van zijn broeder en zijn zoon, en naar die van Qutsi. Na dit te hebben aangehoord dacht hij enige tijd na, om vervolgens met zijn raadgevers te bespreken wat de volgende stap zou moeten zin. De één adviseerde hem de problematiek te vermijden en andere jachtgronden op te zoeken zoals de Eskimo's dat al eeuwen lang gewoon waren. Een ander bedacht dat het sluiten van een verdrag de beste oplossing zou zijn. Toen hij ten slotte iedereen had aangehoord wendde N'lokir zich tot zijn geliefde Nakailán, en verzocht haar haar mening bekend te maken. Zij sprak in de geest van haar voorvaderen en zei: "Een frontale aanval is de enige oplossing. Bestrijd vuur met vuur, dat is mijn advies," en zweeg toen. 400px Thuis in het dorp volgde een warm onthaal... Een Nachtmerrie van Vuur 'D'eze laatste raad was de raad die N'lokir zou volgen, en hij zou hem heel letterlijk volgen. Zoals hem was verteld was de hele vesting van de vijand gebouwd van hout, en wat brandt er nu beter dan hout? Hij zou die duivels uitroken met vuur, hun stad in de hens zetten en ze dwingen de poorten te verlaten. Om een stad te laten branden bij dergelijke weersomstandigheden als op de toendra van Siberië gelden moet men natuurlijk geen neerslag hebben, maar de hemel was al dagenlang achtereen helder en de sjamanen voorspelden dat het weer ook nog enige tijd zo zou blijven. Lang genoeg, althans, om het plan te doen slagen. En dus werd besloten, ter plekke, dat de strijd de volgende avond zou beginnen. Er mocht niet worden geaarzeld. Die avond ging iedereen vroeg slapen, om voor dag en dauw op te staan en honderden pijlen met de punt in zeehondenvet te dopen en op grote sledes te leggen. Iedereen nam naast de gebruikelijke knuppel, knots harpoen en speer ook pijl- en boog mee. Bijna honderd mannen vertrokken al vroeg richting de vesting van de vijand, met als doel de ratten te laten branden! Geestdriftig trokken ze westwaarts en binnen één dag bereikten ze hun doel. Ze wachten bij de bosrand, uit het zicht, totdat het nacht zou worden. Toen werden alle honderd mannen opgesteld in een lange rij, en werd er voor die rij op de grond een lange streep van zeehondenvet aangelegd, dat in de brand werd gestoken. Hierin doopten alle jagers hun pijlen, en als één man lieten zij allen de pijlen door de lucht suizen. Het was een machtig gezicht: honderden brandende pijlen, salvo na salvo na salvo, die door de de duistere winternacht kliefden en in het geheel van hout opgetrokken stadje neerkwamen. De palissades, de poort, de torens en de huizen werden allemaal geraakt en in de brand gezet; het regende brandende projectielen en binnen enkele minuten stond de hele stad in brand. Gegil en gekrijs steeg op uit de stad verderop, maar werd overstemd door het brullen der vlammen en het donderde geraas waarmee torens en muren instortten. N'lokir en de zijnen hadden zich eigenlijk trots moeten voelen dat de vijand zo werd getroffen, maar zij voelden zich slechts misselijk en overweldigd door het gruwelijke schouwspel dat zich voor hun ogen afspeelde. Vendrir riep, radeloos van verwondering, angst en verbazing, door de hal van zijn kasteel, gehuld in zijn berenvel en op zijn hoofd een helm vervaardigd van de schedel van een walrus. Iedereen vluchtte de stad uit, bang en ongewapend. Er heerste een grote paniek onder de bewoners van de stad. Mannen en vrouwen, kinderen en bejaarden, jagers, vissers, bedienden en bewakers, ze liepen allemaal door elkaar heen in volslagen verwarring en angst. Als laatste was het Vendrir, de eens zo grote en machtige koning, die de stad verliet. Aanvankelijk samen met zijn geliefde vrouwe Davna, maar vervolgens alleen. De twee geliefden waren het kasteel nog niet uit of een toren viel om en verpletterde de schone vrouwe. Nu was zij volledig aan het zicht ontrokken onder meters brandend hout en as. Vendrir rende de stad uit, huilend en grienend om zijn verloren vrouw, en zag daar, op de open vlakte, de vijandelijke legers staan tegenover hem. Eerst herkenden zij hem niet, zijn oud-stamgenoten, zo vreemd als Vendrir was uitgedost. Daarbij kwam nog dat hij in de jaren die waren verstreken een zeer corpulente man was geworden en een pafferige en bleke karikatuur van de man die hij eens was geweest, toen hij nog een jager was geweest en de schoonzoon van het stamhoofd. Plotseling wierp hij zijn helm van het hoofd af en schreeuwde luidkeels: "Ik ben koning Vendrir, en jullie bevinden je op '''mijn grondgebied!", niet beseffend hoe bespottelijk dit klonk. Een golf van verontwaardiging ging door N'lokir en de zijnen heen: was dit Vendrir, de overspelige zielenpoot, de zwakkeling die zelfs door zijn eigen schoonvader werd minacht? Vendrir, de verstotene, de zwakke, de onbelangrijke kwal? Mantrussir, rood van woede, liep naar voren en riep: "Als gij Vendrir zijt, O grote goddelijke vorst van hemel en aarde, pak dan deze speer op en laat me die duivelse grijns voor eens en voor altijd van je bleke hoofd vegen! Pak op en bevecht me als een man!" Maar Vendrir stond alleen dom te hinniken en stopte daar pas mee toen Mantrussir zijn speer met de kracht en souplesse van een volleerd jager in zijn richting wierp, en hem op een haar na raakte. Toen pas realiseerde de verdwaasde koning welk lot hem wachtte. Het had hem allemaal een kwade droom geleken, en als de speer hem zou hebben getroffen zou hij moeten zijn ontwaakt. Maar nu had hij door de het menens was en dat het geen droom was zoals hij had gehoopt en verwacht. Plotsklaps viel Vendrir op zijn knieën en begon de dikke man luid te huilen, geen huilen van verdriet of spijt maar een hysterisch snikken van iemand die doodsbang is en weet dat alles is verloren. Het was een misselijkmakende vertoning om die vreselijke, zielige, ellendige figuur daar te zien grienen als een peuter, en heel zijn volk keek vol verbijstering naar de transformatie die hun eens zo machtige en trotse vorst daar voor hun ogen onderging. Hij jankte door, als een puppy die op het punt staat te worden geschopt en ging ermee door totdat Mantrussir het niet meer kon aanzien en zijn tweede speer wierp om een einde aan deze vertoning te maken. Ditmaal was het raak, maar Vendrir slaakte geen geluid. Met zijn bolle, uitpuilende ogen wijd opengesperd van verbazing keek de schurk naar zijn buik waar een grote speer uitstak, rolde toen met zijn ogen en kantelde omver. Het was een afschuwelijke en meelijwekkende vertoning geweest en het volk dat eens door deze vorst werd geregeerd met ijzeren hand ontwaakte ineens als uit een lange, boze droom. Het was alsof een betovering verbroken werd, en de "vijanden" waren opeens geen vijanden meer, zij waren vrienden, broeders en zusters. Zij waren mensen. Zij waren Inuit. 400px ... Zij waren vrienden, broeders en zusters. Zij waren mensen. Zij waren Inuit. ::Einde Categorie:Boek Stammenoorlogen Categorie:Goodwin Publishings